Nona Rey
Nona Rey Nona Rey, or NoRey is a creepypasta created in 2011 by a user known as NuElev, and was later deleted in 2013. The story followed the life of a seventeen-year-old boy named Nona Rey, who suffered from delusions and voices in his head. The Pasta At first glance, Nona seemed like the epitome of average, both personality-wise and looks-wise. He was a tall, slender boy, with blue eyes and medium-length black hair, often worn up in a bun--the only thing a little strange was his first name. Nona was a girls name and, in some languages, even meant "Mrs" or "daughter". Out of curiosity, he asked his parents why they named him this, and his mother said it was because they were expecting a girl, and asked not to know the gender until after the forums were finalized. The nurses, of course, advised against this, but Nona's father insisted he was right--and, when he realized he was wrong, this formed an everlasting grudge against his only son and, in turn, only child. The sun blared down on Nona today--it was hot. Eighty degrees, and not a tree in sight for shade. The young man laid down in the grass, basking in the gentle breeze that blew across the hilly valley ever so often. Summer was Nona's favorite season. But, summer brought unknown memories into Nona's mind. It started when he was a child. Nona would tell his mother extravagant stories, claiming they were just memories of things that happened to him years and years ago. They were filled with details uncomfortably graphic for a four-year-old to know, which lead his mother to ban all TV and internet access. She did not want her son's mind to be tainted. Nona instead began to tend to the animals on the farm. Once he was ten, the memories turned into something more. The memories now had a narrator. In Nona's mind sat a boy who couldn't have been much older than a high school senior, carefully relaying all the background knowledge to the memories Nona had been receiving. Sometimes he would try and talk to the boy, or see who he was, but whenever they came into contact, Nona just felt frozen, as if his mind, and mouth, were in use by someone else. One time, while in trance, Nona's mother came into the room to check on him, as she heard her son chatting to himself. While that was strange in itself, what he was relaying was even more concerning: details of accidents, details of miscellaneous days, and details of what lead up to the events that occurred on said days. When Nona came to, his mother asked him what he was talking about, and who told him those things. That was when Nona realized that he didn't just feel as if he had lost control over his motor movements, he really did. When the man in his head talked, Nona spoke, too. At thirteen, the boy deemed Nona smart enough to comprehend the situation they were in. He told Nona that the body he resided in was not his, but it actually belonged to him. He said his name was John, and that right before Nona was born he had died. There was a mistake in his travelling, though, and he accidentally stumbled upon an already occupied body--his--instead of a new, and unaltered mental. This, John though, was unfair to him, and he deserved Nona's consciousness. As a body-hopper, he was a greater being. A stronger being. He had a greater reason to live, and Nona was suffocating it--but, there was one way he could help. He could die. This would allow for John's consciousness to reign supreme and make the decisions, instead of living in the shadows. Though his life was simple, Nona said no. He loved the farm and his pasture too much, and claimed that he was also put here on this earth to be alive. That was when the persuasion began. Not many people know what it's like to be constantly monitored. To be constantly watched. Stalked. To have their greatest fears be relayed to them over and over again. To be mocked and jeered at. Nona didn't think he'd be one of those people. But he was. After his act of defiance, John got quiet. He stopped talking to Nona all together, leading him to believe this madness was over. Actually, it got so silent Nona convinced himself it was all a childhood phase--an imaginary friend sort of ordeal. Once that seed was planted, John took advantage. He knew how Nona functioned due to growing up and all, and had been patiently waiting for the right moment to pounce. John was connected with Nona cerebrally, meaning he had total control over what he saw both consciously and unconsciously. Method One A sixteen year old with no friends or external connections was bound to get lonely. A life of solitude and isolation left Nona with no social skills and absolutely no contact with people his age. So, John concocted his "dream girlfriend" out of everything Nona had subconsciously thought a lady was supposed to be like. This girl was, of course, a purely auditory and visual hallucination but, to Nona, she was real. The lady showed up at the farm randomly one day, and immediately befriended Nona. After a few days of getting to know each other, they went out. John watched his vassal's dopamine levels increase. He let this continue for a few more weeks, only allowing Nona to "see" her when he was outside, as to not draw attention to his mother. John then decided to make Nona's new friend have a sudden change of heart--no, not breaking up, but she had a drastic personality change. She no longer wanted to spend time talking and learning about each other's lives, no. She wanted sex. So, she asked for it, inside in the living room this time, and Nona told her no as he was not comfortable taking such a wide step with her just yet. After the explicit stories he told his mother when he was four--fed to him by John--she taught him intercourse was the bane of human existence. The thought of doing such an act with anyone made him physically sick. But this girl did not want to take no for an answer. She forced herself on him and took his pants off despite Nona yelling at her to get away but, before she could accomplish anything, Nona's mother walked in and screamed at such a sight. Now, only Nona could see this girl. To his mother, her son was on the living room floor, half naked, yelling at himself that sex is evil, and making strange hand gestures. She decided it was time to get Nona a therapist. He looked in the mirror and felt disgusted with himself. He was an embarrassment. A crazy embarrassment. Method Two Therapy was helping. Or, at least that's what he told his mother. In all honesty, Nona just simply gave the woman generic answers, and hoped she wouldn't question it. Later, Nona saw on the newspaper that there was a vicious murderer on the loose. He had no hair, a beard, and was notorious for murdering families in large farm houses. Of course, that last descriptive line didn't exist, but Nona saw it. Then, the phone rang, and Nona answered it. The man on the other line said he was the murderer, and he was going to kill his family next unless he could stop him. Then, the line went dead. Of course, there wasn't any phone call to begin with, but John made it seem like there was. Nona spent the rest of the day sitting at the kitchen table, staring off into the distance. His heart was pounding and he felt nauseous from nerves. Why did he have to answer the phone? Why couldn't his father have? Why was he tasked with saving his entire family? He wanted to tell his parents but he didn't want to be deemed insane. Crazy was bad enough already. Nona told himself to wait until tomorrow: if he does come, tell them he had called beforehand. If he doesn't, don't say anything and spare yourself the embarrassment of falling for an obvious prank call. Once his mother went to sleep, Nona grabbed a kitchen knife and waited in the hall by the back door. After awhile of waiting, there was still nothing. Then, at one, the door creaked open ever so slightly. Nona readied himself for the murderer to show his face. As the door opened wider, Nona watched the floor to see the man's silhouette in the moon's light. It matched the description: bald, bearded. Nona stood up to lunge but found himself tethered to the ground. He couldn't do it. Yes you can. No I can't. Yes. I can't move. Step forward. I can't. Save your family! Do you want them to die? No. If you don't do anything, you're practically murdering them. I am? Move! Go now, while you still have the chance! ... If you rescue them, they'll never think you're crazy again! Nona creeped up behind the man and nestled the knife between his kidneys. He gasped and fell to the floor, making little noise due to shock. Nona then ripped the knife out and stabbed the man multiple times in the lungs, ensuring that he was dead. He then left the knife there and went upstairs to bed. Though, John may have tweaked the appearance of the visitor a tiny bit. He may have crafted Nona's father into what the boy presumed the vicious murderer to look like. Method Three A mother always loves her son. Nona's mother knew this, and always supported him no matter how difficult. He wasn't a normal child, and he wasn't an easy one to deal with, either. Maybe she blamed herself a little. Maybe she shouldn't have locked him away on a farm his whole life. But this--this was inexcusable. No matter how terrible of a parent she had been, there is no excuse for murder. She watched her sleeping son in his room for a few minutes until he woke up. But, it wasn't him in control, it was John. When Nona's senses were almost completely knocked, he could awaken. But this could only happen when the boy was asleep, and stopped when he woke. Nona was up late last night and he was tired, giving John ample time to converse with his vassal's mother. "Mom?" Nona's mother sat beside him and smiled, urging him to continue. "Last night I...I did something bad." She gently touched his cheek in response. "I think I killed my father. But... believe me, I had a good reason." "...what was it?" "It's because... I was jealous. Mother, I hate being your son. I wish I was your husband, instead. I wish I was in his place. But, now that he's gone, perhaps--" "NONA." his mother called his name and slapped him across the face multiple times. Once to shut him up, the others to punish him. Disgusting! Vile! Pig! The real Nona woke up amidst it all and began to cry. His mother stopped, walked to the doorway, told him to leave forever and left the room. Why are you confused? Who wouldn't want you gone? Nona obeyed and left. He didn't know where to turn so he headed for a valley. Finale And that takes us back to his contemplation in the sun. Nona, after relaying all that had happened, finally understood what was truly happening. Yes, he had the body, but was it total control? Was it a life worth living? No. This wasn't his life. Nona grabbed a large rock from nearby, and headed over to the river. He thunked his head with the rock, knocking himself into the river. He drowned. When he woke up, he saw himself standing up and leaving the area--but he didn't come with it. It was John. John had finally gotten what he worked for this whole time. Nona watched until he walked out of his line of sight, and then sighed ruefully. Before he ceased to exist, he only wished for one final thing. To have a name more suiting. To have a male name. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:NSFW Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!